


lowercase aesthetic

by katwritesnormally (akitkatbar)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Sacrifice, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Chapter 1 Tags:, Chapter 10 Tags:, Chapter 2 Tags:, Chapter 3 tags:, Chapter 4 Tags:, Chapter 5 Tags:, Chapter 6 Tags:, Chapter 7 Tags:, Chapter 8 Tags:, Chapter 9 Tags:, Churches & Cathedrals, Drinking, Every Chapter has tags, Female Arsonist, Fertility Issues, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of rights, M/F, Male Arsonist, Married M/M, Mental Illness, Mixed Signals, Mommy Kink, Multi, Named College Male POV, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Age Play, One-Sided Attraction, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Third Person, Physical Abuse, Poetry, Power of Attorney, Priest, Prompt Based, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Still-Borns used as sacrifice, Sugar Mommy, Two Sided POV, Unfinished Thoughts, Women Kissing, auditory hallucinations, blowjob under altar, f/f - Freeform, femboy, m/m - Freeform, medication mentions, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/katwritesnormally
Summary: Little ficlets of things that will never be finished. Each chapter has their own feelings behind them, I don't alter them after they're posted.I just wanted to post them on here as well. Each chapter has it's own tags in the Summary. Rating Explicit for the more sexually themed chapters.My other writing blog link is on my profile.





	1. twisted asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+  
> originally posted on: august 31, 2018  
> contains: m/f, consensual touching, erotic asphyxiation

her skin, cool yet aflame, felt like silk to the touch. her torso moved with languid movements, yet her body stayed frozen like a moldable doll. the man above her smirked, pleased with the way her eyes rolled back and her mouth hung open with silence.

he molded her, rolling his palms against her chest, against her neck. her cries were silent, wanton prayers to whatever goddess in the sky, asking for release. _begging_ for release. her false claims echoed in their room, the statements empty and frail that clunk together as they fall to the floor.

something shifted in his mind, watching her writhe on their shared sheets.

something shifted in her mind, watching him control her pleasures with a dark grin.

‘you look so nice twisting your body like that, baby girl~’ his grip tightened around her throat as she choked back a long cry. 

‘too bad you won’t be twisting any longer…’ 

her breath hitched and her chest froze, her body letting go of pleasure and oxygen.


	2. light & airy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on: september 3, 2018  
> contains: drinking, two women kissing

a soft noise echoed around the two women. her friend giggled lightly, her eyes closed tightly and a grand smile graced her pretty features. the unknown alcohol that dared to spill over from her sporadic motions kept her in a steady state of bliss.

the squeaks and chuckles coming from the other woman’s mouth seemed no match to her’s. it didn’t matter much anyways; it seemed like she wanted her to have a good time.

outsiders watched the other woman sneak her manicured fingers around the giggling one’s hips, pulling her close, and she squeals happily, blissfully unaware. the liquor drowns her ability to stop the movements, to get her to step back. the outsiders don’t step in, don’t stop the dominate woman from overtaking her friend.

‘maybe they’re into it,’ one bystander comments. ‘dominate women are scary though.’

‘should we really stay here? it’s getting uncomfortable,’ another states nervously.

the two women ignore them, their own minds drifting farther and farther away as their lips interlock.


	3. smells of gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on: september 12, 2018  
> contains: male arsonist

he recalls the smell of gasoline. so potent, so _heavy_ , it weighed down the air around him. his lungs shriveled with every breath, the lack of oxygen to his brain made him giggle deliriously. he watched as the plants around him withered and melted as the flames overpowered them. 

he smiled.


	4. sinners in church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+  
> originally posted on: september 14, 2018  
> contains: church, priest, blowjob under altar, m/m

long, raven-colored heels clicked against the smooth wood flooring of the church, the echoes of the sharp hits bounced off the pews. the body sauntered inside, their hip-hugging dress would make a priest swoon with lust. the heels never faltered their speed, walking closer and closer to the altar as the priest standing behind grinned, his eyes glistening with want.

‘you’re back so soon?’ the priest questions as the lithe form made it’s way to under the worn, wooden altar.

the early sunday morning light made itself known through the colorful glass mosaics, colors melting into the center of the platform, illuminating the person under the altar.

the priest bit his lip to suppress a moan as smooth, manicured fingers worked under his clothing, the clicks of his belt buckle being pulled off echoed in the pair’s ears. the body underneath him squirmed when the priest’s cock was unsheathed, it’s head already leaking.

‘c’mon baby boy. show father how much you love him,’ the priest groans as the man underneath him takes his dick into his mouth, the sloppy wet noises loud and deafening, even as the church organs played when church-goers filled in to start the first round of the morning.


	5. sugarcoated sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+  
> originally posted on: september 15, 2018  
> contains: named college male POV, mommy kink, non-sexual age play, failed fertility/fertility issues, sugar mommy

her breasts were warm and heavy against his face. if one of his jock-like friends saw him now, wrapped in a kiddie blanket in a curled-up fetal position, they would make fun of him for _years_. college frats were always a tightly knit group, sticking together for sleazy parties and one-night stands. 

they would _never_ let alan live this down. 

they wondered where he went three nights a week, missing out on watching the other younger members play their meaningless sports, skipping out on 24-hour long beer festivities. alan usually left with his stringed bag, with their school logo largely placed in the middle, and a small duffel bag, which the other’s figured he might just be leaving to stay overnight at some girl’s house.

which, for the most part, was true. alan _was_ going to a girl’s house. a woman’s actually.

although, to alan, she was only ‘mommy’.

mommy didn’t judge, didn’t tease him rudely; only used her soft voice for praises for doing his homework and her warm hands caressed his face as she held him close to her belly. she helped pay for school and some extra things, and in return, alan was to be spoiled by her.

alan learned that she couldn’t have kids, giving up after too many fertility treatments. she wanted a child, a little boy, to call her own; she found that in alan.

the term ‘sugar momma’ was too real for him; she really was too sweet, too kind, too giving.


	6. blissfully ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on: september 28, 2018  
> contains: poetry, unfinished

ordinary  
ordinary

i’ve always  
wanted to   
not be.

ordinary  
ordinary

the thought   
is more  
comforting now.

ordinary  
ordinary.


	7. burning pile (an arsonist's demise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on: september 29, 2018  
> contains: prompt based, two sided POV, m/f, female arsonist, mixed signals/one-sided attraction

in love:

the flame petite on her match, watching her thin fingers line up the wick of the annoyingly sweet candle. he watched excitedly, the fire transferred seamlessly and she shook her hand to make sure the match’s share went out. 

she smiled brightly, blinding him momentarily. her face brightened with her own embarrassed fire, locking eyes sheepishly with his own before turning away.

his heart burned as she smiled, lighting him up.

* * *

in hate:

she watched as the man behind her followed her gaze to her hand, the slight predatory smile growing on his unkept face. she lit the candle easily, quickly shaking off the match’s flame before locking eyes with him. 

she turned away, feeling alit with embarrassment. he must’ve thought she was being flirtatious.

she wanted to burn his heart, watching his permanent smile turn to dust as she walked away.


	8. crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on: november 2, 2018  
> contains: mental illness, auditory hallucinations, psychiatrist, medication mentions, loss of rights/power of attorney

‘it’s not normal… i think,’ he starts, facing the blank-faced psychiatrist. ‘thinking with voices? that can’t be nor—‘

‘sir, i think you’re overthinking this again.’ they cleared their throat, the room fell silent as he shut himself up. ’it’s definitely _odd_ , but no one is truly _normal_ in today’s definition of normal.’

‘would it be… am i—?’ he didn’t finish his question. the specific word bubbled a bomb of emotions in his chest, he choked on his words. 

the voices are coming back.

he starts again, a heavy swallow and a clearing of his throat. ‘would i need anti-psychotics?’

the doctor raises an eyebrow, somewhat taken aback by his question before quickly putting on the constant stone face. _maybe the eyebrow was his imagination_. 

‘we won’t put you on anything yet, this is only our second meeting. we would need to consult with your family first, since you aren’t capable of making your own decisions.’

the man froze. ‘oh… yeah… i forgot about that. do you have mom’s number?’


	9. wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on: november 7, 2018  
> contains: femboy, they/them pronouns, referenced homophobia, M/M marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally written on the bus ride home then posted. moved the document from phone to laptop, edited, reposted cleaner version.

the person’s form was soft, almost as if their husband had molded them with play-doh as a child. it was almost motherly; their wide, plush hips, a curvy frame that allowed their breasts to form as small buds, their blush-pink nipples always perky.

their husband loved them. he wanted them softer. more motherly. more _wife._

their voice was sweet and thick, like an old molasses. eyes a pretty algae green hue, just resting on the surface of their peachy skin. honey gold hair fell just above their shoulders, never picked up, always parted down the middle impeccably.

‘my friends think you’re just the nanny. that my real wife travels,’ husband comments as he watches them clean after their filling dinner.

‘they would change their perspective on you if they knew.’

husband takes a sharp breath through his teeth, knowing they don’t like speaking about this. instead, he turns from his perch on the couch to move behind them, peppering kisses around their small shoulders. ‘i don’t care what they think, if they don’t like it then they can go fuck themselves.’

they let out a hearty laugh, pausing their washing to face their husband. ‘the world’s a lot more accepting now if you told them i’m your husband.’


	10. muezzin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on: november 10, 2018  
> contains: psychical abuse, sacrifices including still-borns, prompt-based

she sits by the window every day, her shrill cries never getting the right attention. the small village surrounding the king’s castle assumed her broken cries were from an angry goddess, so peasants made the trek to offer her tower-shrine stacks of hay, just deceased still-borns, butchered cattle.

by morning, when the king’s cane strikes her once more across her bosom, the elite send more slaves of theirs bearing gifts to the weeping goddess who cries for attention, not prayers.


End file.
